


Punishment

by narcissusjpg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusjpg/pseuds/narcissusjpg





	Punishment

Amelie laid on the bed, seductively yet casually. The white and blue view of Ilios stared back at her through the balcony. Her black hair fell in thick curls on her back, and her eyes examined the room lazily.  She heard the door unlock and open, then heavy footsteps and a grunt. Hanzo stepped into the hotel room and sat near her. His hands caressed her face and she felt his lips on hers. He stopped, then laid back, his hand brushing through her hair. He breathed heavily, and pulled away. "I've done something very bad today Amelie……"   
She looked intrigued and gently rubbed his hand. "Oh, so you've been naughty? I like naughty." Her thick French accent made her sound somehow dangerous.   
"I guess you'll have to punish me, Amelie." He pulled her waist closer to him, and started kissing her neck.   
"Tu peux m'appeler Widowmaker maintenant…." She whispered in his ear, and grabbed something from under the bed.  He felt something cold pushed into his gut, then he heard the gunshot. She pushed his bloody corpse off the bed.

"rest in piss Mon Chere."


End file.
